Big Brother's Shoes
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Chase's character also gets warped in Elite Force, and he becomes a lot meaner. His behavior actually reminded me of Adam, in Adam's jerkier moments, and I wondered if there was a connection there. What if Chase is just trying to be a big brother, and Adam was the only one he knew? This story, and its companion, are gifts for my holiday giftee, Aliqueen16! Hope you enjoy. :)


A/N: Hi, people! :) Hope everyone's doing well.

This story is a short one-shot that prompted a whole other story. Still, I felt they were different enough to not post together. This, and the story it spawned, for fics for my holiday fic exchange recipient, Aliqueen16! I hope you enjoy them, and they were at least somewhat what you wanted. Happy Holidays!

Episodes: Across the series, really.

Character: Chase, a little indirect Kaz and Oliver.

Rating/Warnings: K+, just angst.

Inspiration: Chase turns into kind of a jerk in Elite Force, and it annoyed me. I had to figure out why, and I arrived at this conclusion. Is it perfect? No, but it's interesting. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Chase stood, leaning against a wall. He was too wired up to sleep, so he stared out of the window as he thought. Oliver and Kaz should be coming in soon, but knowing them, they would be late. That, and things like it, were the reason Chase was so deep in thought, because for the first time, he wasn't just the mission leader. He was the older brother. Sure, he'd been Leo's older brother, but it hadn't felt that way. They'd teased each other, giving as good as they got, but in good things and bad, they'd been equals. Not like he and Adam. Adam had never let a moment go by without reminding him of his inadequacy. So, Chase had to find a new strength to push back, make his voice heard. Adam had helped him, in his own bizarre way, to become a stranger person.

And heaven knew Oliver and Kaz needed to find some strength. They'd been thrown into a different world, one they weren't used to. They had to get used to having a team. Chase decides that he'll try to be an older brother to his new team members, just a better one than Adam was to him. Sure, he was sure Adam had had the best intentions, but it had hurt sometimes. Chase would be sure to find a better balance than Adam had, help his new team to grow stronger, but not crush their spirits while he did so.

* * *

It was a long time later the next time he thought about it. A lot had happened, their enemies had appeared, heroes had been met, and their team had grown stronger. But Chase finds that he hadn't met his goal. He had vowed to do better by his younger brothers than Adam had done him, but it's harder than he thought. He would be the first to admit that he was a confident person. He would be one of the last to admit, but he would admit eventually, that he was arrogant. That arrogance had gotten the better of him, and combined with the older brother he was trying to be. Of course he helped them, but Oliver and Kaz probably felt the same way about him that he had about Adam. He pushed the thought away; they were busy, he would think about this when he had time.

* * *

When he has time.

Chase huffs a laugh. He's in the same position as he was the first time, leaning against a wall, staring out into the glittering city night. He got into a fight with Kaz earlier that day, one totally deserved. He'd been stressed, of course, but that had been no excuse to treat Kaz like he knew nothing. Kaz may have been klutzy and thoughtless at time, but he's quite competent under pressure, and he and Oliver worked brilliantly together. They fed off of one another. A lot like Chase and his siblings used to.

Oliver had gone to his best friend's defense, of course, and Chase had blown up at both of them. Done exactly what he swore he'd never do: slip into Adam's weakness. Let his strength sweep him into the role of a bully. Tell others they were nothing just because he could.

Chase isn't sure exactly where they are. Probably camped out in one of the many guest rooms. It's late, but he's not surprised they haven't come to the room they all share. Not after he messed up that bad.

He sighs, letting his head fall sideways to thunk against the wall. He could still do one thing Adam had never really learned to do, apologize. But he knows better than to go after them right now. He'll find them in the morning, and, if they'll listen, he'll apologize, ask for their forgiveness. Chase's pride squirms at the very thought, but he shuts it up. It's gotten him into enough trouble.

One thing's for sure: being an older brother is a lot harder than he thought it would be.


End file.
